This invention relates to suspension assemblies for vehicles and in particular to suspension systems for trailers, light trucks, over-the-road trucks and other utility vehicles.
Utility vehicles have a number of uses particularily in hauling special loads such as boats, and general loads such as freight beds or containers. Over time a number of suspension systems have been developed for trailers and light trucks and other vehicles. The more common types include leaf springs and coil springs. More recently elastomeric springs of the block or biscuit type have been used as well as pneumatic springs. An example of the block or biscuit type of spring is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,623. There the spring is a block of elastomeric material mounted between the axle and the bed of the trailer. An example of an air spring suspension assembly may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,344.
While conventional suspension systems as those described above do work, they may have certain drawbacks. Specifically the spring elements are exposed to rocks and other debris thrown up from the road, which over time will cause the spring either to fail, or not to function properly, and require replacement. Many older designs had stability problems during cornering and are susceptible to road sway as well as to damage. Many conventional systems are mechanically complex and are thus very expensive to produce and maintain and are not suitable for light vehicle use where expense is a serious design consideration.
Applicant has developed a suspension which is an inexpensive design, which readily fits trailers and other utility vehicles such as trucks. It may be easily sized to fit small, light trailer and trucks but it may also be sized for large, heavy load vehicles. Applicant's system is designed to utilize a small number of parts, to be rugged in construction, to provide protection for the spring assemblies and to provide an inexpensive method of transmitting side forces between the suspension assembly and the trailer or vehicle structure itself. This is of particular value in reducing side sway from side loads imposed by cornering. Applicant's assembly is easily manufactured. It may be installed on vehicles as original equipment or retrofitted to existing vehicles, and in particular it may be installed in a variety of configurations including being mounted directly under frame members or either inboard or outboard frame members on a vehicle. Applicant's suspension assembly is provided with a variety of structures for assisting in the long life of the assembly and durability of the assembly, including provision for special reinforcing and wear structures to protect the load bearing part of the assembly from wear.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Patents, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein:
RE: 28,259 PA1 1,445,669 PA1 2,045,028 PA1 2,787,459 PA1 3,220,746 PA1 3,410,573 PA1 3,481,623 PA1 3,794,344
Among the objects of the present invention is the provision of a suspension apparatus for vehicles utilizing a protected elastomeric spring to prevent spring failure due to damage from wear and debris.
It is a further object of applicant's invention to provide a suspension apparatus which reduces vehicle breakage and increases longevity of the apparatus.
It is an object of applicant's invention to provide a low maintenance suspension assembly with wear reducing means including stop plates and wear plates.
It is an object of applicant's invention to provide an easily assembled and installed suspension system.
It is an object of applicant's invention to provide an inexpensive suspension assembly which is readily installed as original equipment or retrofitted to existing vehicles.
It is an object of applicant's invention to provide a suspension assembly which may be conveniently adapted to a number of mounting configurations.
It is an object of applicant's invention to provide an inexpensive weight saving suspension assembly having means to take up side loads imposed on the suspension assembly.
Other objects and features of applicant's invention will be apparent from the following description of the drawings and description of the preferred embodiment.